In the name of the father
by emperorsjudgement
Summary: We follow the true events of the scattering of one of twenty infants, the child that would grow to be the eleventh son of the Emperor of Mankind, a child whose future exploits would be expunged from all Imperial history.
1. The comet

Prologue:

At the edge of a backwater system of planets the very fabric of reality erupted in an explosive borealis of warp lightning, tearing a rent in space time. Emerging from it was not a vessel of any kind that xenos or human eyes would recognise, it was a comet of sorts. It trailed an effervescent coma of light particles and fast fading sparks of warp light. The comet moved faster than any stellar body should, it streaked towards the systems edge faster than the speed of light hurtling towards the systems core –it passed derelict or destroyed sensor outposts, the besieged indigenous inhabitants no longer having the ability to maintain them.

The comet hurtled past a gas giant planet then it did something a comet shouldn't, it changed trajectory. It made a slingshot manoeuvre around a small terrestrial world passing between it and its only moon. It then sped towards the systems last heavenly body, it headed for a gigantic verdant forest world festooned with dozens of moons and concentric rings of asteroid belts. The comet hurtled with unerring accuracy, as if its path was guided by some unseen hand.

On its whistle stop tour it passed through ancient battle fleet graveyards, thousands of colossal ships blasted apart by apocalyptic ordinance. In the spaces between were millions of mummified and frozen corpses. In response to this sudden intrusion, objects around the planet began to move, individual ones at first then dozens, these were what could barely be described as space ships. They were a ramshackle mismatch of botched together materials given form and function, some were merely hollowed out asteroids with engines and weapons built into them.

These vessels were besieging the planet and for the first time in centuries this ragged armada found themselves at risk of being attacked in the cold void of space. If these nightmarish conglomeration of vessels intended to attack the comet they were in for a rude awakening, it was amongst them before the decrepit fleet's cogitators could hope to give an accurate reading.

The comet thundered through these vessels scattering them, it hurled itself towards the planet's atmosphere. In its path was an enormous bloated vessel which was in the middle of a lumbering turn when the comet smashed into its flank. It erupted through deck after deck, murdering its brutish occupants before they even knew what hit them. It touched off secondary fires and explosions as it went, by the time it exited the other side, it caused the overload of the vessels reactor and for the briefest moment a new star shone above the planet.

After causing the vessels demise it hurtled on through the remaining ships and asteroids. Inhabitants of the planet looked up from their cities on the night side made day by the ships demise. As the sky turned dark again those same citizens watched as the comet grew larger with every passing second. Within moments the comet hit the atmosphere and the sky caught fire, immediately afterwards twin sonic booms shattered windows on the ground on the night side for miles around.

It rocketed towards the planet's surface, shooting over its largest city, it caused so much panic amongst the populace that the ruler of Ainos, the self-proclaimed King of the planet personally donned his own Imperial Knight combat walker and headed to the battlements with his honour guard in tow.

The heat from the scorching comet could be felt from the ground, then in one second the comet was above the city then in the next it smashed into the jungle foliage barely a kilometre from the cities monumental walls. The force of the impact bleached the sky white with light and sent shockwaves for hundreds of kilometres around, shaking the foundations of the city.

Horrified engineers scurried towards the city walls with engineering equipment while soldiers charged with their defence fled from them, both parties fearing that their first and last line of defence may come crashing down around them. Outside the city walls besieging armies of brutish invaders fled from the walls fearing that some colossal weapon had been unleashed or somehow the inhabitants of the planet had got a message out and that a relief force would soon attack them from the rear.

Reaching the top of the city wall the High King given the luxury of his combat walkers height peered over the battlements looking out at the war torn expanse of blasted and burnt ground riddled with rotting xenos bodies, shell craters and burnt out war machines that stretched a kilometre from the cities walls to the jungle beyond.

'My Lord.' Stated the Master of the Watch.

'You saw it hit?' asked Lord Bravos, High King of Ainos the largest city of the planet Kerak, his expression unreadable for he was encased in his ten metre tall Knight Armour.

'I did, my Lord.'

'Your assessment, a landing craft perhaps?' asked the High King.

'It was surrounded by a burning corona of fire and light.' Replied the Master of the Watch. 'If it was a vessel I would hazard a guess that it had been shot down.'

'It has drawn the Orks away from the walls.' Stated the High King.

'We could capitalise on it, my Lord.' Put in Archduke Wilhelm, commander of Ainos's military. 'Take the fight to the greenskins?'

'You dream, Archduke.' Stated Lord Bravos. 'There isn't a Kerakian army that has struck out from their city state in centuries, we have no idea how many Orks there are out there we could be overwhelmed and defeated.'

The Archduke did not reply at first, he knew what Lord Bravos just said was true and not true, yes they did not know how many Orks were at large on Kerak but that wasn't the real reason suspected of why the Kerakian's had never taken the fight to the greenskin menace. Across the surface of Kerak were over three thousand city states if the Hall of Records was to be believed, each city state was ruled by a King claiming to be ruler of the world, with Lord Bravos claiming to be High King –a so called King of Kings. Therefore each ruler would not communicate or share power, keeping their serfs and citizens isolated and ruled by an iron fist.'

'It wouldn't me a significant leap to suggest that the object wasn't of Ork origin.' Stated the Archduke tentatively. 'If my High King would allow I would like to sanction a volunteer only recon group to head out into the wilds and scout out the impact zone.'

'No one will volunteer for such lunacy.' Countered Lord Bravos.

'That as it may be.' Stated Archduke Wilhelm. 'But I ask for you permission nonetheless.'

'Very well, Archduke Wilhelm.' Said Lord Bravos. 'You will lead the recon party personally?'

'I will, my Lord.' Stated the Archduke without hesitation, he knew this was merely a ploy to try and dissuade him from his request.'

'Then I grant you your insane request.' Replied the High King.

'Thank you my Lord.' Replied the Archduke. 'We will leave within the hour.'

It look less than an hour for Archduke to gather his substantial recon force and for the first time in at least a hundred years of the personal history of Ainos, Kerakian's were leaving the city.


	2. The Stranger

Archduke Wilhelm neared the edge of the jungle that surrounded the plains of Ainos, if the coordinates supplied by the Master of the Watch could be relied upon they were headed in the right direction. Joining the Archduke were four other Knight Walkers from his personal retinue as well as a company of Kerakian Feudal Guard donning power armour and heavy bolters, attached to this host were also two platoons of close combat specialists sporting a more lithe variant of power armour as well as power weapons. It was quite a volunteer force and the High King indeed looked surprised when they walked past their liege lord as they left the Grand Gate, but the Archduke knew something his King didn't. That Archduke Wilhelm had not told the men under his command that the operation was a volunteer only one.

The Archduke felt a pang of guilt for such a base deception but he knew that the Kerakian military were stout of heart but their loyalty to their King would have forced them to refuse to volunteer. The Archdukes loyalty to his King was unquestionable but this comet or vessel, whatever it was it had destroyed an Orkish command ship and forces the greenskin besiegers to abandon the attack upon the city walls. If the Archduke did not investigate he would regret it for the rest of his life, the Archduke scanned again with his auspex looking for signs of the greenskins, not wanting to walk into an ambush.

The war party had marched through primitive siege works and thousands of blasted apart and mutilated Orkish corpses, their fungal stink reach even through his armours recyclers. Just as they were about to enter the jungle the Archduke scanned the jungle hundreds of metres ahead of them pushing his auspex to its limit, he was rewarded with a sensor return.

'Heat bloom dead ahead.' Stated the Archduke, through a vox channel shared with his Knight Walkers. 'It must be the crash site.'

'Or an ambush, sire.' Came the reply from Oban leader of the Archdukes bodyguard. 'Permission to forge ahead of the main advance to shield you from the possibility of attack?'

'Denied.' Replied the Archduke. 'Your loyalty does you credit but we would risk drip feeding our forces into slaughter if it is an ambush.'

'Very well.' Replied Oban. 'You are right.'

Further conversation was cut off as the auspexes of the Knight Walkers went insane with hundreds of new thermal blooms registering every few seconds, disappearing as quickly as they appeared with dozens more registering every second. The Archduke recognised them instantly. 'Weapons fire.'

'Orders?' asked Oban. 'Should we pull back?'

'Nonsense.' Replied the Archduke. 'There is a fire fight happening something has drawn the fire of the Orks we need to find out what it is.' The Archduke then opened a war host wide vox-channel. 'We are approaching a fire fight, Knight Walkers to the flanks, the Guard and close combat specialists on me in the centre.

'We will be spotted quickly so do not try to hide your presence open fire as soon as you come within weapons range, remember well that the Orks are drawn to strength target their leaders first they will not be difficult to spot.'

The Archduke smiled in his cockpit as he saw on his tactical display that his men were carrying out his orders to the letter, his Knight Walkers surging to the flanks, after a few seconds the Knights opened fire with Lascannon's, autocannon's and carapace mounted missile pods saturating the jungle around the coordinates provided by the Master of the Watch. The infantry followed the tentatively taking time to avoid the firestorm raging around them, the close combat specialists remaining in formation around the Archduke. After a few moments more fire added to that of the Knights it was return fire from the Orks, it scythed at them like horizontal rain, it was small arms fire and the Knights were proof against such things but infantry were not- they sought to find cover where they could but a few were cut down.

The Archduke cycled his own Lascannon and added his fire to the fight, even over the din of the weapons fire the Archduke could hear a collective roar and in the distance he could see hundreds of Orks charging roaring their racial warcry and clutching cudgels and a variety of small arms.

'Switch targets.' Ordered the Archduke, to his Knights. 'Hit the advancing hoard, thin them out for the infantry.'

The Knights did just that with skill and ease the walkers pulverised the greenskins, they Orks entire front line and eight ranks behind were obliterated, the air misted with a stinking green mist, the greenskins came within range of the company of the Kerakian Feudal Guards who opened up with their heavy bolters. The Orks were routed within minutes they began to flee and the Kerakian's began to follow, but the Archduke reigned in his men making them advance slowly.

Within twenty minutes the Kerakian war host emerged into a blasted clearing scorched from the weapons fire of their initial attack, in the centre of the clearing was an immense crater. From this distance it seemed that the sheer deepness of the crater alone afforded it much protection from the Kerakian's weapons fire. The Kerakian's advanced to the lip of the crater the Knights scanning for targets, the infantry taking cover and killing any Orkish survivors. Archduke Wilhelm advanced to the edge of the crater and what he saw shocked him, it was not a weapon or a ship –well not one he had expected to recognise- it was a small pod around four metres in length perhaps it was an escape pod from whatever destroyed the Orkish command ship. Littering the entire expanse of the crater were Orkish corpses, they were for want of a better word intact therefore they had definitely been killed by something else and not his Knights.

Archduke Wilhelm suddenly had no time to investigate the crater for proximity warning alarms sounded within the cockpit, he brought up his tactical display to find that contacts were closing fast from the north.

'Infantry to the lip of the crater!' ordered the Archduke. 'Knights disperse around the craters edge defensive formation, we will not flee help will not come, we kill until we win or we die in the attempt. For Ainos!'

'For Ainos!' roared the Kerakian infantry, the war cry echoes from the external vox casters built into the Knights.

The Orks roared their own cry and erupted from the jungle, the Knights and infantry opened fire and killed the greenskins by the dozen every passing second, it looked as if the war host would win the engagement easily. That was until the weapons fire from the Orks got heavier then the ground began to shake. Lumbering from the jungle were Orkish combat walkers, perverted mirrors of the Knights themselves, they were nothing compared to the noble construction of the Knights but their fire power was more than effective. The Knights had something however that the Orks did not that being ion shields, therefore they were able to shrug off a lot of the weapons fire being metered out, but the Orkish walkers outnumbered the Knights six to one. The Archduke was presented with a tactical problem, the Knights were protecting the infantry from the greater number of Orks but if they were destroyed by the Orkish walkers they couldn't protect the infantry.

'Knights prepare to charge!' bellowed the Archduke, he had made his decision. 'Charge!'

The Archduke surged his walker forward two greenskin pilots swung their ramshackle walkers to meet him, they brayed war horns to vent their battle lust, while thundering his Knights ion shield with their primitive weaponry. The Archduke revved his walker's colossal chainblade while the first Orkish pilot lumbered its walker, what the greenskins dubbed a Mega Dread, trying to close the distance so it could get its power claw to grips with the noble ceramite of his walker. The Archduke unleashed a salvo from his lascannon hitting the Mega Dread in its knee joint making it run molten before bending at an unnatural angle, the Mega Dread tried to right itself but the Archduke was on it in a second.

Archduke Wilhelm brought the chainblade of his Knight crashing down on the servo arm equipped with the power claw severing it with a wash of sparks, then with the reverse stroke the Archduke speared the chainblade into the Mega Dreads pilot compartment shredding the plasteel plating and the Ork pilot within. The Mega Dread began to fall to the earth like a felled tree but before it hit or the Archduke could savour his victory his Knight came under intense weapons fire from a far larger Orkish walker. This was said to be a minor effigy of the piggish xenos menaces gods. This one was classified as a Gorkanaut, it hammered his shielding with mega cannons and missiles, warning runes flashed up on the Archdukes heads-up-display showing that the ion shield was losing power –another rune flashed as one of his Knights was brought low by the Orks.

The Archdukes ion shield lost power, he had no other option he surged for the Gorkanaut, he revved his chainblade and sought to cut off the Orkish walker's mega cannon but it was blocked by the Gorkanaut's massive power claw knocking the Archduke off balance. The Gorkanaut sought to capitalise and smash the Archduke to pieces but the Archduke ducked his Knight under the telegraphed blow coming behind the massive Orkish walker and unloaded into its unprotected flank and rear with his lascannon while hammering it with his chainblade. There was a sudden rush of heat that hit the Archdukes auspex sensors, he knew that he had breached the Gorkanaut's power core. The Archduke kicked the back of the Gorkanaut pitched it forwards before hurling his Knight clear just in time for the Gorkanaut's power core to go critical and swallow the Orkish walker in a borealis of unchained plasma energy –the Orkish walkers demise took out another greenskin walker, as well as a score of Orks.

The Archduke thought for a moment that they might actually win this engagement but his Knight was blown bodily forward pitching face first into the dirt, the Archduke was knocked unconscious and then perhaps after a few moments he came too. The entire head-up-display showed dozens of warnings, the view afforded from the cockpit was blackness and he couldn't move the Knight walker so he decided to abandon his Knight –he took the bolt pistol from his holster, armed it and left the walker. The Archduke emerged from his walker into the violent din of weapons fire, shouted oaths and bestial roars of the greenskins, an Ork surged up onto the Knight with a cudgel in hand but the Archduke blew its head off with a bolt from his pistol. Taking a moment to take in his surroundings he was able to realise the damage done to his Knight, its chainblade, left leg and half its right leg were missing, with the rest of its carapace scorched.

The Archduke also realised that darkness seemed to have fallen across the battlefield, the Archduke turned to see that the Orks had deployed the largest of their combat walkers an Ork Gargant –it must have obliterated his Knight with its belly cannon. The Archduke surged with pride to see his three remaining Knights taking the fight to the Gargant, but as they were combatting the massive walker his heavy weapons company and close combat specialists were hard pressed to keep the Orks at bay. Just as the Archduke was about to charge and join his embattled soldiers, Archduke Wilhelm saw a blur of motion surge from the edge of the clearing, moving faster than he fought possible.

The Archduke realised that it was a figure taller than a mortal man, it definitely was not of Orkish origin although it bore and wore looted Orkish wargear. The figure leapt into the air and landed in the midst of a hoard of Orks, laying into them with its stolen spear and choppa, scores of Orks were being felled by its blades and it started attracting the attention of other Orks who had been until moments ago engaged in firefights with his Kerakian's at the lip of the crater –whether the Orks sensed a better fight or a more dangerous adversary the Archduke did not know but what he did know that even such a magnificent warrior could not defeat all of the Orks alone.

'Squad Ralder on me!' ordered the Archduke, over his pilot suits vox array, ordering a squad of close combat specialists to his position. 'Knights take out that Gargant, the rest of you charge the Orks we are to reinforce that figure!'

The Archduke did not wait for squad Ralder to reach him, he leapt from his Knight and charged the field towards the battle at the edge of the clearing. The ground shook with the tread of giants as his Knights sought to bring down the Gargant, indeed it was strange not being in his Knight but he was resolved to meet the Orks head on, walker or no walker. Squad Ralder was now surrounding their leader and the Archduke picked up a chainblade from a fallen soldier then charged at the head of squad Ralder –the advance elements of his Kerakian Feudal Guard began to lay into the greenskin mass with their heavy bolters.

'Switch to melee weapons!' ordered the Archduke. 'We cannot risk hitting our ally it bought us this charge!'

The Archdukes words were punctuated by a Knight walker hitting the ground behind him, its entire upper section being blown off by the Gargant. For the moment the Archduke pushed all thoughts from his head for this was a death or glory charge, if his Knights were routed he more than likely would not live long enough to know it.

The Archduke roared as he and his warriors hit the Orkish lines, they had their backs turned to them too intent on getting to grips with the figure in their midst, the Archduke made them pay the price for such disrespect. Archduke Wilhelm killed three Orks with as many shots from his bolt pistol and decapitated a fourth with his chainblade as an Ork turned its piggish face to look upon what had killed its kin. More and more Orks turned from the press of bodies trying to get at the figure, now trying to get to grips with the Archduke and his men. With the sheer press of bodies making it all too impossible to miss, the Archduke unloaded the rest of his bolt pistols clip on full auto bringing down four more Orks, with the weapon dry he discarded it then took his chainblade in a two handed grip.

The Archduke was at the centre of his formation and the Kerakian's had punched an arrowhead formation into the greenskin mass, forging for the figure in the middle of the battle. After half an hour of mindless bloodshed the Archduke made it to the centre of the fighting, his arms ached from the fight and by his best estimate he has lost over half of his forces. The Archduke risked a quick look behind him and saw that another of his Knights had been destroyed but the Gargant was aflame and looked to be immobile, his remaining Knights did not risk hitting friendly forces in the main battle therefore they switched target stemming the tide of greenskin reinforcements.

Archduke Wilhelm turned back in time to duck a blow from a greenskin before Ork was struck down by two of his Kerakian's. The Archduke then saw the figure for the first time, it was human with the body of a demi-god but it was definitely human. The man was a blur of motion slaughtering Orks by the dozen with ease while bellowing with rage. The stranger's warcry was diminished by a bestial roar so deep that fighting ceased around dozens of metres around, erupting from a press of Orks was a monster of a greenskin, it actually butchered dozens of its kin to get to the stranger –the Archduke knew that this was the Warboss of the greenskins.

The Warboss bellowed an ugly challenge, it sported two colossal power claws, the stranger seemed to grin for a moment before he hurled his spear at the Warboss faster than it could react, it struck the Warboss square in the face with an eruption of stinking Orkish blood. It did not put the greenskin leader down but it did seem to piss him off, the Warboss sought to dislodge the spear from its face but it only managed to snip the haft off. The stranger used this momentary distraction to leap upon the Warboss, dodging its power claws and begin to hack mercilessly at its head. The strange then dropped its weapon, he dug his hands into the meat of the Warboss's neck and pulled with all his might. With a wet sucking sound coupled with the sound of bones breaking the stranger pull the Warboss's head from his shoulder, followed by the Orks spine still attached. With the brutal demise of the Orkish Warboss the morale of the greenskins broke, they fled the field.

Not too surprisingly many of the Archdukes men are unmanned by the savagery of the stranger's wrath, as the stranger used the severed Ork head as a flail swinging the spine and smashing fleeing Orks to ruin with their late leaders skull. The Archduke wanted to meet the stranger but he too was forced to flee himself or risk being left without support, before the Archduke fled the field of battle the last thing he saw was the stranger surge after the retreating Orks. Whoever this person was he had the strength of a demi-god and was a consummate warrior, a dark thought suddenly occurred to him, if the stranger found his way to Ainos the Archduke doubted that the High King would be tolerate such a strong warrior in his midst.

'Back to the city!' shouted the Archduke, enforcing order on his men who were fleeing in every direction.

The Archduke looked back to the stranger once more and his heart skipped a beat for the stranger was looking right at him, the stranger raised his looted chainblade in a salute before running into the jungle after the Orks.


	3. In the name of the father

I don't know who I am, I don't know what I am, but above all I don't know what or who the voices are. I am in some sort of device, it is larger than I am, with a transparent surface etched in strange unreadable glyphs. I don't know where I am but I know where I was, I was in a laboratory under the vast mountains of a place called Terra- wherever or whatever Terra is. I only knew it was a laboratory as the men and women who called themselves scientists mentioned it in passing when they were near me- they also referred to what I am sequestered in as a gestation capsule.

The language in which I think and can mostly likely speak, I know it to be _Low Gothic_ , teaching machines built into my gestation capsule taught it to me as well as other rudimentary things. That was until it happened. I was taken from the laboratory with an eruption of bright flashes of light and un-light, accompanied by shouted oaths, as well as an oppressive shimmering haze of gold. I saw many figures I had never seen before, a herculean giant glad in dark armour with a burnished eye built into his chest plate. After the giant moved on, just before I was taken I remembered armoured warriors clad in grey.

Now I am travelling through some place that doesn't make sense, it seems to be everything and nothing all at the same time. My eyes are assaulted by a borealis of colours, visions of madness and abominable creatures without form or function, most disturbingly are the waves of energy which hit the transparent surface of my gestation capsule explode and coalesce into similar faces I saw in the laboratory. When I think I might go insane I think back to the only stability I have ever known.

I think back to the laboratory, to the place I was born, I think to my father a man the scientists called the Emperor, he visited my own and my brother's gestation capsules often, he watched us grow. I don't know how long I was there or how long I was able to understand what was going on around me but these thoughts I cling to these thoughts as I have been in this other place for some time as I have grown far larger in my time away from Terra. The voices came to be unbidden, most I cannot fully hear or understand, but there is one who speaks to me but I block it out for I am sure it will want to control my mind.

 _We are not controlling, we only wish to set you free, the anathema wishes to control._

I squint my eyes closed tight as the voice speaks again, I try with all my might to ignore it but it has been speaking to me since I was taken.

 _Taken. No, no, no, we did not take you. Not taken at all, we did not steal you like some thief, we claimed you as you are one of us._

I ignore the voice, I will not respond to it, I keep thinking to the laboratory, to the figure that visited me, he was a figure lost in gold light. The man wore golden armour, my father. I know that I was not the only one, the Emperor spoke to us all without his lips moving. I know I have twenty brothers for he told us, I don't know if any of my other brothers heard but I did I remember, I cling to thoughts of my father.

 _The anathema is not your father, you have four parents they are the Pantheon and they are so very proud, it is the Pantheon who are responsible for the powers that created you and your brothers._

There is an immense building of pressure in my skull as the voice pervades my consciousness, if I have four parents then perhaps I am being taken to them.

 _No you are not. Your parents have great plans for you, you are being taken to a place where you will grow strong ready to claim the galaxy for the Pantheon, a world prepared where you will feel the touch of our kind early on._

I will ignore the voice, I will ignore it for I am not one of them I am not a child of the Pantheon, I am a child of the Emperor I am like the scientists on Terra.

 _You are not like them at all you are like us like our kind._

I bunch up my fists into balls and look to them, they are like those of the Emperor, like those of the scientists in the laboratory on Terra. 'If I am not like them why do my hands look like theirs?'

 _You were cast and born in the image of the anathema but the Pantheon are your true parents they gave the power to bring you into being._

I think back to Terra to my father and the teaching machines speaking of the unification of the planet and the plans to reclaim the galaxy in the name of Mankind, the tutelary machines spoke of a Great Crusade and it was this epic undertaking me and my brothers were created to accomplish.

 _No, no, no you and your brothers are to free humanity from the grasp of the anathema._

 _'_ Why do you call my father the anathema?'

 _The anathema is not your father._

'Answer the question.' I demand through gritted teeth.

 _For he is anathema to our kind to the realm you are not travelling in. This Great Crusade will not only condemn humanity to a slow death it will also destroy our realm, what the anathema creates in his empire he will call the Imperium he will destroy our realm._

'What realm is this?' I ask, looking out to the place I am travelling through.

 _It has many names the immaterium, the aether, the Sea of Souls, the warp. Your brother Lorgar will call it the place where Gods and Mortals meet. Your brother Magnus will call it the Primordial Creator, even after we take his eye. The Anathema will propagate our realm as merely an unstable alternative dimension in which his stars ships travel faster than light. But it is so much more than that it is the realm of Gods, it is the realm of the one true constant, that constant is Chaos._

 _It is the alpha and omega, it is heaven and hell. It is the truth universal truth that everything in the galaxy happens by the will of the Gods, by the will of the Pantheon, by the will of your parents. You and your brothers are demi-gods and are destined to bring the truth to mankind and free humanity before the anathema destroys humanity and takes the realm of chaos with it._

'The anathema is gearing up to bring humanity to its knees and destroy it?'

 _Yes, yes the anathema is going to bring the end to your species._

'For what purpose?'

 _To bring about his own apotheosis to make himself into a God to steal his way into the realm of Chaos so that he can claim himself equal to the true Pantheon of the Gods._

 _'_ The anathema is going to destroy the realm of Chaos the home of the Gods?'

 _Yes, yes the anathema is planning to destroy our realm._

'Then how can he become a God if he destroys the realm he would have to live?'

For the first time I hear a pause a hint of hesitation in the insidious presence.

'You are a creature of lies and deceit. If your Gods gave my father the power to create me it can only be to bring about destruction. It makes perfect sense, to kill a God you will require the power of a God.'

 _No one can defeat the Gods, the anathema thinks he can, he came to us through a portal on a world called Molech he bartered for the power to create you and your brothers. That price was to bring mankind into the fold of Chaos as is its manifest destiny but he reneged on the deal. The anathema tried to keep you for himself but we have claimed what it ours._

'I am not yours I am my father's son. I am his to command and not yours and certainly not your Gods. I will bring about the destruction of your realm in the name of my I swear I will. In the name of my father I will never turn from him.'

 _Perhaps you will. Perhaps you won't. But many of your brothers will turn upon the anathema and turn upon you if you don't join them. To defy them will be to defy the will of the Gods and the Gods are eternal they cannot be defeated, your brothers will champion our cause they will kill the anathema and free humanity. All it would take is for you to join them and your rewards will be great, free humanity and join…_

The voice is drowned out by a tremendous sound I can only hear in my head, followed by the screaming of the voice who had been talking to me. My world erupts into golden light the same golden light that surrounded my father on Terra I am warmed by it I am galvanised by it. Then I am torn from the so called realm of Chaos and now there is stark white light and multi-coloured lightning. Then I am hurled into the blackness of space, there are millions of starts, my capsule is surrounded by the same golden light and I hurtle in my capsule past smashed machinery, I chicane past worlds and through shattered void battlefields, I then approach a vast green world. Perhaps this is Terra, perhaps my father has stolen be back from the Pantheon.

What I know to be weapons fire lashes towards my gestation capsule but I am hurtling to fast for it to his, suddenly I am amongst a ramshackle fleet of ships, then my capsule destroys the largest vessel of the fleet but I am unharmed even though I am surrounded by explosions and detonations but the golden light keeps me safe from harm. My capsule hits the planet's atmosphere, my vision is stolen for a moment then I am in the planet's atmosphere, I see monumental cities surrounded by forests, plains. As I hurtle towards the ground I see the cities clearer, I see the largest one some of its walls are on fire and I see green figures assaulting its walls. Even from this distance I feel hatred for these things, if this is Terra I will kill these things, if these represent the Gods I will strike at them in the name of the father.

My capsule hits the planet in the jungles not far from the largest cities walls, every single bone in my body is jarred, every muscle is torn, the pain I feel is immense, but somehow my capsule is intact but in a very deep crater. I know that my coming to this world will attract attention I have to be ready in case those green things come for me. I smash the glyph covered glass after several punches with my fists, I jump out of my capsule and for the first time I am assaulted by an array of things. I smell the world around me for the first time, for the first time I smell something that does not have the chemical tang of life preserving amniotic fluid. I smell the scorching heat of the capsule, the burning of wood caused by the impact, the earthy smell of the soil I stand on and the smell of the trees and blossoming flowers around me. I feel the wind against my naked body, I close my eyes to fully feel the sensation but I am brought out of the sensation by brutish animal calls and the sound of snorting.

I hear movement at the lip of the crater, I open my eyes and look up to the craters edge, I see dozens of brutish looking green figures, they look more like animals than anything else, but they are big, some bigger than me. For a moment we all share a surreal moment of silence, but it is not a willing silence I am just judging the distance between me and them and waiting for the right time to strike. Whether they are servants of Chaos or not I don't care for I feel a hatred of these things the moment I clap my eyes on them proper. I feel an urge to murder them that is upon me at a cellular level, I know if I do not strike first they will be upon me in seconds.

With a roar of utter hatred I hurl myself at them, for the first hundred or so feet the green things do not move, they seem astonished that a naked unarmed thing is charging them. Some look to each other, some snort or laugh that is until I reach their ragged lines at the crest of the crater. I leap at the closest greenskin thing and land upon it, I grip its armour with both hands and head-butt it in its ugly face then I leap back forcing the greenskin to roll into the crater with me. But still the remaining greenskins do nothing but laugh at their kin's predicament, that is until I take its melee weapon and cut its head off. With a roar of anger I hurl the severed head at the greenskins, they respond in kind by shouting things I can't understand and charge into the crater, firing at me with some kind of weapon. I see the same weapon in the greenskins dead hands I snatch it up and just before they are upon me I figure out how it works. With cudgel and firearm in my hands I charged the greenskins, the fight is an utter blur.

I kill dozens but more pour over the lip of the crater, then the ground shakes and colossal weapons fire destroys everything above the crater, the greenskins flee and I give chase. I run through the weapons fire and spring after the greenskins killing them as they try to escape into the jungle. I chase them into the jungle and cut the last of them down, I pause in the jungle, I feel behind me back the way I came that the vibrations are getting worse, I feel the unleashing of ordnance and the greenskin war cries. Joining them I hear different voices, distinctly similar to those I heard on Terra in the laboratory. They must be taking the fight to the greenskins, if they are I will help them. I sprint back for the crater as I emerge back into the clearing, there is a battle happening, giant machines are doing battle, as well as figures in armour killing greenskins by the hundred.

I hurl myself into the battle, killing the green things with wanton abandon, the more I kill the more they hurl themselves at me, I know I am becoming a loadstone for their fury. Just as well for the more I distract from the field the less the armoured figures and giants have to kill. The firearm I was using no longer works, I ditch it and wield a spear instead, I kill the green things in droves but still more come on. Suddenly the armoured figures hit the greenskin lines from the rear of the formation, I realise that they are fighting towards me. I roar and scream in anger and bloodlust as I slaughter these brutish animals. A tremendous roar stills the battle and erupting from the greenskins is a colossal figure easily twice my size. It has actually killed many of its kin to get to me. Not only is this thing far larger than me it is heavily armoured, it will be a deadly adversary, well that is if I intend to fight fair. With all my might I throw my spear at its head, the spear sticks fast with an eruption of stinking blood, the larger greenskin snaps at the spear and I take advantage of its distraction.

I spring into action vaulting onto its shoulders I hack at it with my remaining weapon I roar in anger and I am bathed in its foul smelling blood, I feel its neck loosen, I throw away my weapon and take a hold of its skull. I grip with all my might and heave, I heave until its head gives way and its body collapses. I grip the things spine and use its head as a weapon, I smash the smaller greenskins to pieces with their leaders head. The green things quake in the wake of my wrath but so do the armoured figures, my blood is up, I surge after the green things, but before I do I catch a lighter armoured figure, he has the look of a leader about him. I raise my weapon in what I hope is a gesture of respect, before the figure begins shouting to its companions. I turn around to the enemy and begin to slake my thirst in killing the green things.

I kill and kill and kill, I lose track of how many of them I have slaughtered, I don't know how long I have been fighting the green things but now I am standing alone in the jungle surrounded by hundreds of foul smelling green corpses, behind me is a trail of destruction. With no enemies to fight I have time to think, I make to head for the city I saw from my capsule but the words of the thing from the warp come to me unbidden.

 _Your parents have great plans for you, you are being taken to a place where you will grow strong ready to claim the galaxy for the Pantheon, a world prepared where you will feel the touch of our kind early on._

Have I been taken to a world of chaos, if that is so then who truly represent chaos, the green things, the armoured figures, both or neither? I don't now but until I do I will murder the green things for the hatred I have of them burns bright, the need to shed their blood is brighter still, with a roar I surge further into the jungle I will slaughter any green thing I find.


End file.
